zuko's first friend
by Pineapple Moon
Summary: something is bothering zuko, but what. sokka is out to find out.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so please be nice. ^_^;;

Took place between Boiling Rock and Southern Raiders.

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar or the people in the show.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's about 4:30 and Katara is making rice for dinner.

"where's zuko?" Katara asked out loud to everyone. "the rice is all most ready."

"I don't know." Sokka said with a tired tone in his voice. "It's to hot to think."

"When do you ever think." Toph said while she picked her toes. Sokka glared at Toph.

"This is why I never came to the western air temple." Aang said laying down on the edge of the fountain.

"Hay genus!" Toph said sarcastically to Sokka. "Go look for him!"

"Why me!" Sokka yelled as he sat up and his voice cracking.

"Because! You are the only one that didn't do anything today!"

"Not true!" Sokka yelled back. "I did a lot of things!" He said folding his arms and putting his head up the other way.

"Playing with your sword doesn't count Sokka." "We all did real stuff like cooking and training, even your dad and Chit Sang were planning the next invation."

"So!"

"SO THE POINT IS… YOU HAVEN'T DONE **ANYTHING** TODAY!"

"But…"

Sokka I'll go with you." Said this father.

"FINE!" Sokka said angrily.

************************************************************************************************************************************

Sokka and hakoda were wandering around for about 15mins.

"I'm soooo bored." Sokka said.

"Let's go to the garden."

The two entered a flower covered arch. It was a nice flower covered area all around with a fountain in the middle.

"There he is!" sokka said pointing at zuko sleeping on the edge of the fountain.

" He looks so peaceful." said Hakoda.

Not for long thought sokka.

" WALK UP!" sokka yelled in zuko's ear.

" Ahh" zuko yelled as he fell in the fountain.

"what didyou do that for!" dripping wet sitting in the fountain. "I close my eyes for on second and you yell in my ear!"

It's time for dinner." sokka said laghing a little still.

"no it's not, It's still morning right?"zuko asked confused.

"Right now it's about sunset." sokka said

" ahh man." zuko said rubbing his good eye. (a/n zuko is still sitting in the fountain)

"come on." hakoda said putting his hand out with a friendly smile. "you should get out of the water befor you catch a cold."

"was I really asleep all day?" zuko asked as he got up out of the fountain.

"like a baby lionbear cub." sokka paused then asked in a more serious tone. " why were you asleep on the fountain?"

" I was tired, I didn't sleep at all last night." zuko said rubbing his head.

" yea it was pretty hot last night."

"it wasn't just that…" Zuko's voice trailed off. He looked down with a sad look in this eye.

"what?" sokka asked

"never mind, you wouldn't understand." Zuko said as he stopped under the flower covered archway.

"are you sure, you would feel better if you talked about it." said Hakoda with a nice tone in his voice as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"come on, come on, come oooonnnn." sokka said stomping his foot like a 3 year old.

"I just don't want to talk about it!" Zuko snapped back and then ran stared to go after him but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up it was his father.

"let him go." was all he said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later at dinner it was very quite except for the chewing of food. Zuko nibbling at his food staring down at it. Katara was the first to break the silence.

"Zuko what's wrong, you haven't eaten all day and your barley eating your dinner?" she asked.

"I'm just not hungry ok!" he snapped back at her.

"ok gosh sorry for caring." she replied.

Zuko grunted out loud as put his bowl down and walked off. After dinner sokka went to find Zuko.

" I thought I'd find you here." he said calmly. Zuko was in the garden sitting on the fountain sideways, his knees tucked around his arms.

"what do you want." Zuko said in a hasty tone.

######################################################################################################################

i'm very evil leaving a cliffhanger. and do not forget to rate and revew


	2. Chapter 2

_**Zuko's first friend part two **_

"I want to know what's been bothering you" sokka said in a calm voice.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Zuko rasing his voice.

"please, it will just be between you and me."

Zuko took a deep breath. "fine." said Zuko turning his head the other way.

Sokka was thinking to himself 'yes' he walked over and sat next to Zuko.

"it's just at the boling rock after they took me away…" Zuko started but was interrupted.

"where did they take you and why." Zuko glared at sokka

"I'm getting to that IF you would let me finish"

"sorry"

"anyway as I was saying, they took me to a room with one chair in the middle of the room. And then…" his voice started to trail off.

"THEN WHAT HAPPENED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AND mai was there" he said with his voice cracking.

"your ex-girlfriend?"

"yea"

"why, how did she know you were there, what did you talk about?" sokka kept asking

"the warden was her uncle, that's how she knew I was there"

Zuko talked about what happened until he met up with the others.

"wow" was all sokka said. He had a blank look on his face.

"wow is right" the two boys looked up and hakoda was just standing there.

"how long have you been standing there?" sokka asked his father.

"long enav to know why you couldn't sleep" hakoda started to walk towards the two "I'm sorry I should have told you I was listening, but you do feel better right"

"yea I think I do" Zuko said half smiling.

"now come on you must be hungry" Zuko's stomach grould and he looked at it then up again.

"I guess I am" Zuko said as he put his hand behind his head and almost laughed a little.

"come on you two" hakoda said as he turned around to leave and signaled them to come with his hand.

The two got up and went to eat.

"thanks" Zuko said and smiled to sokka

"for what?" sokka asked very confused.

"for listening to me, no one has ever listened to me like that before." Zuko confessed.

"really, well if you want to talk again.."

"I'll just talk to you." Zuko finished sokka's setens smiling.

"right, I guess we are friends now then."

"really, how do you…"Zuko said muttering

Sokka was shoked to hear this "Zuko have you ever had a friend before?"

"n-no"

"well then I guess I'm your first friend then"

"I guess you are then" Zuko said smiling again.

**The end**


End file.
